Blast from the past
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Just as Outlaw Queen are having their happiness, someone comes back and makes one of them jealous.


_**Prompt-Jealous Robin for MickaelaPar**_

"Regina we brought someone back from our time travel and I would like for you to meet this person. So that they know you are no longer." Emma stopped as Regina raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Evil." Regina said finishing her sentence.

"Yes, i'll go get them." Emma said as she walked back to where Killian and the new arrival were. Regina looked back at Robin and Roland as the two were looking at the menu deciding what to order. She smiled at them, thinking how lucky she was that she finally had found what she had always wanted, to be happy.

"Regina, this is..."Emma said as she stopped talking, thinking she really didn't know this person's name yet.

"Regina?" the person said as Regina's head turned back to that voice, a voice she didn't think she would ever hear again.

"It can't be." Regina said as she took a few steps to that person. "Daniel?" Regina whispered out.

"It's you, its really you." Daniel said as Regina was suddenly engulfed in a big hug. Robin had turned his head just then to see his love being hugged by a strange man. From the looks of it the two were not strangers.

"I can't believe i'm in this new world and I found you here as well." Daniel said to Regina.

"Daniel, I thought I would never see you again." Regina said as she hugged him back. Daniel was alive and back in her arms.

"When two people love each other, nothing can ever come between them." Daniel said as he pulled back from her and kissed Regina on the lips.

Robin had been instantly alarmed upon hearing Regina say this man's name. Her first love was back from the dead, what did this mean for them? Regina had told them how they were destined to be together. Seeing another man kiss Regina on the lips made Robin instantly jealous. He stood up and walked over to Emma.

"You brought him back?" Robin asked thinking how cruel this was.

"I was just trying to save his life, Cora had him locked up in a stable that we had went into to change clothes. I didn't know Robin I swear." Emma said with a dumb look on her face.

Regina had thought all she wanted was to feel Daniel's lips on hers once more, but now they felt strange to her. Almost foreign as did his embrace to her now. He didn't smell right, he didn't smell like forest. His arms were not strong around her and his kiss did nothing for her, there was no facial hair to rub against her during the kiss. He was not Robin, he was not the man she was in love with anymore.

"Robin." Regina said as she turned to look for Robin. She saw the diner door being opened and barely caught Robin and Roland leaving the diner. She made a move to follow them.

"Regina, where are you going?" Daniel said as he put an hand on her arm.

"I have to go, i'm sorry Daniel." Regina said as she pulled away and went after them. Once outside she saw them crossing the street.

"Robin!" Regina called out as she ran after them. It took her a few seconds but she did eventually catch up to them.

"Robin, wait I need to explain." Regina said as Robin finally stopped in his tracks.

"I think I saw enough don't you?" Robin asked, his jealously clearly at a high.

"What you saw didn't mean anything, I was in shock upon seeing him." Regina said.

"Daddy why are you mad?" Roland asked.

"Roland would you mind going to that bench right there. I need to speak with Regina privately." Robin asked as he Roland walked the few steps to the bench, mumbling something about stupid grown up stuff.

"You kissed another man only minutes after kissing me. And not just any man but your first love." Robin said trying to keep his voice down for Roland's sake.

"To be fair he kissed me. There was nothing there for me." Regina said trying to defend herself.

"It didn't look like that from my view point." Robin said trying to calm down.

"You want to know what I felt during it? Nothing. I felt nothing, he didn't smell like you. His arms were not yours and his lips against mine were not rough like yours." Regina said as Robin then took a few steps and caught her arms and pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. This kiss was full of jealously but most of all it was full of passion.

He wanted to erase the taste of Daniel on her lips. He only wanted her to know his scent, his embrace and his kiss. He let go of her arms as she wrapped her arms around his back to hold on to him. One of his hands found the back of her neck holding her face exactly where he wanted it to be. Then both of his hands found her hair as he ran his hands through it over and over. Before long his hands found the small of her back and pulled her against him. The kiss that had started off with jealously was transforming into one of relief that she was kissing him back with full passion and love.

Regina's thoughts were consumed with Robin, this kiss felt right. His arms around her were where they should be, his stubble scratched her chin but she didn't care. And most importantly was that she was engulfed in his scent. A few moments later the kiss ended but they were still in a full embrace as neither was ready to let go of the other one quite yet.

"I like you like this." Regina said as she smiled up at Robin.

"Like what?" Robin asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Jealous." Regina said honestly.

" Is that so? Well just so you know I trust no man around you." Robin said.

"Robin I love you, i'm in love with you. What Daniel and I had was sweet and it was love." Regina said. "But its over, its been over for a long time. I want to be with you and only you. You are my future." Regina said.

"I know you're speaking the truth. My jealously got the best of me for a i'm sorry." Robin said as he had finally calmed back down.

"I have to go back and explain this time to Daniel. I owe it to him." Regina said as Robin nodded.

"Of course, do you want me to go with you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but I need a few moments to explain things to him alone." Regina said.

"Of course milady." Robin said as he went and got Roland and the trio walked back to the diner as they had earlier with Roland between the two adults. Regina secretly smiled about how Robin had reacted to Daniel being here, she had not doubted his love for her and the way he had turned green with jealously was another admission of how much he wanted and loved only her.

FIN


End file.
